Military school
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 24. 12 Tree Hill Ravens cheerleaders and ballers are off to a training camp for a month. And who's a military school and in charge of boot camps? Felix! Relationships will be tested/formed/ended. Very easy read, check it out! Set at end of S2ish.DF
1. Chapter 1

Military school!! I can't believe there are no Felix fanfics on her WTF…

I don't own one tree hill…

Enjoy and lave a review on your way out!

DF

---

"This is going to suck!" Nathan commented as the bus hit a large pot hole and the buses occupants got flung out of their seats. Causing Tim, who was sitting next to him, to accidentally invade his personal space.

"Yeah it's going to suck arse." Tim parroted.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Tim."

Tim replied with a shrug, "what?"

"It won't be that bad," Lucas commented, "I mean look at all those crazy drills Whitey made us do for hours on end. We're all alive aren't we?" Jake Jagielski nodded in agreement; this trip was going to be hard though, being away from Jenny.

"That's easy for you to say," Brooke said loudly, "you guys are use to running and jumping over things. We train hard but it's practicing our diagonals and our lifts…"

"Brooke it'll be fine," Peyton reassured her BFF, "the six of us girls will stick together and the basketballers can stick together too. There are twelve of us and coach already said we're not getting totally separated. I mean boys and girls bunk separately, but most activities and meals will be together."

Brooke let out a grown and sunk back into her seat, secretly wishing her boyfriend was right about this 'academy' but for some reason she doubted it. Peyton looked down the isle of the bus and saw Haley sitting next to Bevin, she looked okay, but her and Nathan's breakup was clearly upsetting her. The other two cheerleaders in the middle of the bus where Jacqueline, a small sophomore, and Katrina, who was temporarily replacing Rachel in the team.

Lucas was continuously glancing between Nathan and Haley, who had not reconciled since her return from tour and it really wasn't looking likely. Skills leant over the seat that Lucas and Jake were occupying, "It'll be cool Luc. This time away will help them figure things out, you know?"

"Skills right Luc, there's nothing you can do about it. They have to figure this out between themselves." Jake added wisely.

Brooke and Peyton also hadn't warmed to Haley yet, she left Nathan broken, and you just don't treat people like that. But as Brooke was the squad captain they all had to be civil, waiting for Haley to earn her respect back was going to take a long time.

A tall lanky boy who was sitting two rows behind Bevin and Haley turned around and asked, "Why did we have to leave so early?"

"We're going to get there before lunchtime, so we didn't waste daylight." Nathan informed the youngster. The poor kid turned up on his first day of practice wearing a yellow baggy sweatshirt, unfortunately for him 'Tweety' stuck.

Everybody was silenced as the bus slowed down and stopped at the large majestic, yet daunting gate.

_Virginian State Military Academy_

The bus driver leaned out his window and huffed, "Tree Hill Ravens…."

The security officer replied, "You can just drop them off outside that bunk building over there. Someone will be with them shortly."

The gates opened and the bus slowly made its way to the outlying building that would be their home for the next month. This was going to be a painfully horrible summer.

As the dozen climbed out of the bus and collected their baggage, a large group of people around their age came jogging past, they didn't look to happy chanting their anthem.

"I guess this is where the cheerleading comes in..." Peyton suggested.

"Did you see their faces they weren't even wearing any make-up, it's not like it's that much of an effort to put on some foundation, eye shadow, mascara and a bit of lippy." Jacqueline commented as she pushed a few loose strands of her curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"What do we do now?" Tweety asked.

"Go sing a song," Tim joked rather lamely.

"Seriously though, what are we meant to be doing?" Skills asked, "cause hangin' around here just ain't cool."

"Meh, like coach always says, 'don't waste daylight,' I'm sure we can find something productive to do. I for one think my squad needs to work on their tans, Tim a bit of sun wouldn't kill you either." Brooke informed the group as she grabbed Lucas' land and led him, followed by the rest, to the side of the bunks where they took a seat on the grass in the sun.

Peyton's joyfully enjoyed the heat on her skin, "maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Guys," Bevin said suddenly, "they're heading this way."

"Bevin, what are you talking about?" Brooke asked, without opening eyes.

"Isn't that…" Nathan started but his sentence was left hanging.

"It is," Peyton finished as she peered over her shades.

A build tanned man was followed four equally as attractive women; none of them looked very pleased.

"He's really hot," Jacqueline commented innocently, "Really really hot. Dibs."

The man was clearly in charge, and loving it, you could tell by the way he strode over to them. The attractive women following wouldn't of hurt his self-esteem either. The older Ravens tried to keep their jaws off the ground as they realized who the guy actually was… Felix Taggaro. His destructive reign at Tree Hill had taken some time to recover; he was quite the trouble maker. How on earth did he end up in charge of his ex-peers?

"Do you think you're here for a holiday?" The guy yelled in a detached manner.

The Tree-Hillers tried their best not to laugh but most failed.

"You will address me as Corporal Taggaro, and these are private first class' Samantha, Keira, Melanie and Lola." Felix Taggaro announced. "Or Sir or Mame."

"You will answer questions with yes Sir or no Sir. You will speak when spoken too. When I'm in the vicinity you will stand at attention. When I say 'jump,' you say how high? Do you understand?" Felix yelled.

"Yes Sir," the group mumbled.

Felix actually laughed; they were going to be in for such a shock. "Why aren't you standing at attention?!"

The group promptly stood up, glancing at each other trying to gauge the others thoughts.

Felix turned around to the women standing perfectly still behind him, "Privates can you transport our visitors luggage to the appropriate facilities and return to collect cadets."

The women swiftly made their way to collect the entire lot of luggage on the bunks steps are relocate them, while Felix finished his introduction.

"Over the next four weeks you will be drilled into the ground, drowned in your own sweat, hung up to dry, then the process will be repeated. During the fourth week of this 'camp' you'll be given an outdoors task that will require much more then just teamwork, you'll need to be beyond physical perfection to complete the tasks. Those teams who do don't complete the task or team members who hold everyone back will be required to attend another fortnights worth or training, then the exercise will be repeated again. Some of you, who are especially lacking may be here for an additional three weeks, if in that time you don't measure up you will lose your spot within the team. Now, go get changed into your uniforms then you'll be sorted and training will begin."

"Nobody said anything about uniforms," Brooke whined, she highly doubted they'd be uniforms that she would wear.

The troops made their way around back onto the porch to collect their luggage and head inside. However, their luggage didn't seem to be in attendance. "Where's my stuff?" Peyton said angrily, she had some of her latest artwork in that case. Her private work that she wasn't ready to show anyone yet, especially since a lot of it involved Luc.

"How hot is Corpral Taggaro?" Jacquie gushed.

Katrina squealed, "I know! He's so hot!!"

"He's off limits," Brooke snapped.

Peyton felt sorry for the two new girls, she whispered in Katrina's ear, "he's really rich too?"

That just made them more hyper, but that would make them leave Brooke alone for a while.

"I guess we should go get changed then," Jake suggested hesitantly.

"Yeah let's get this over with," Nathan agreed as the twelve of them filled into the bunk house, which had a small common area, two large bedrooms and…

"One bathroom!!!" Brooke squealed. "You've got to be kidding me?"

---

Samantha, Keira, Melanie and Lola

The leader cabin was no comparison to the bunk house. The homey, yet room cabin was fully equipped as a small house. There was a kitchen, lounge and dining, and five bedrooms each with their own ensuite.

"I'm going to freshen up," Keira informed the group as she headed into her room, swiftly followed, not very subtlety by Felix.

Lola rolled her eyes, "those two seriously. How unprofessional!?"

"At least I don't approve for genuine reasons," Samantha commented.

"You guys are so full of it," Melanie sighed, "we all know how Lola feels about Felix, for who knows what reasons. And Sam, you just don't like to think about you cousin fooling around in the next room."

"I still deny that Felix is my cousin, Anna is but I'm sure Felix was adopted or something." Samantha insisted.

"Hey, what's up with Felix and the little brunette girl, she looked pretty upset to see Felix?" Lola asked.

"Felix went out with her for a bit when he was at Tree Hill… Anna told me it wasn't going to work. Her dad lost all their money in some business venture I think, she didn't take to kindly to being poor." Sammy smiled; it would suck to be poor. Nobody at this school was poor; it was a very exclusive academy.

"I have all there school files here somewhere," Melanie said as she searched through a pile of papers on the table. "Here they are."

"Lucas Scott. Cute but boring, blah blah blah, co-captain of the team.

Brook Davis. Class president head cheerleader, what a try hard.

Jacqueline Forks. Did 10 years of ballet classes.

Tim Smith. Random weirdo.

Katrina Horn. If her grades get any lower she won't be in the team next year. Was arrested for drink driving.

Jake Jagelski. Oh, he has a daughter. Oh god!! Says nothing about the mother.

Samuel "Tweety" Kane. Newest balers, boring! Horrible nickname though.

Peyton Sawyer. Emo artist prat. Oh she and Brooke are best friends but have a triangle with Lucas. I think it'll be cooler if we separate them.

Antoine "Skills" Taylor. New to the team, Lucas's friend.

Hailey James-Scott. Hey I've heard of her, she sung with Chris Keller. Wow I didn't know that she's currently separate from her husband of one year.

Nathan Scott. Co-captain of the Ravens team, oh god, married to Hailey James-Scott, that's interesting. They're so going in the same team!"

"My team!" Keira claimed, "this is going to be so fun!"

Keira and Felix entered the room smiling and laughing about some inside joke they shared.

"You look refreshed," Samantha smirked sarcastically.

"Thanks," Keira smiled plastically, avoiding looking at Lola.

"Who's ready to make some trouble?" Felix asked the gang.

Felix hadn't wanted to come to military school, but it was so much greater the Tree Hill, he got looked after, had his own room. No parents or sister telling him what to do and after no to long he was placed in charge of the boot-camps. Not to mention all the babes, four to one was a pretty good ratio in Felix's mind. Although Keira was his best friend, he hadn't not noticed Lola. Lola just wasn't ready for a relationship, till then Keira was more then a friend. Keira was okay with all this and was trying to help Lola grow, which is difficult without being too cruel.


	2. Week one: Day one

Week one. Day one

"I see you've found your uniforms." Felix stated with a smug smile. "Okay, you've all been sorted into groups of three. Privates."

Lola looked up and down the line as she read out the names of her group, "Brooke, Tim and Samuel."

"You've got to be kidding me," Brooke said in a frustrated tone, "Tim and Tweety!"

"Peyton, Skills and Bevin," Melanie read out. Her group had neutral feelings about each other. Bevin liked both of her team mates but her peppiness disheartened Peyton. Melanie had been curious about Jake but he had been drafted by Samantha while she was in the bathroom.

Samantha followed suit, "Lucas, Jake and Jacqueline."

"Ohh," Jacqueline sighed, she had really been hoping to be grouped with Katrina or maybe Brooke or Peyton…. Or any cheerleader really!

All the picked Tree Hillers stood behind there teams Private, left unpicked in a line where Nathan, Haley and Katrina."

Nathan quickly realized that he was in Haley's team; she gave him a gentle smile which he shrugged off and turned his attention to Keira as she read out his name.

"I'm glad to see you're all so happy with your team mates," Felix smirked sarcastically. "First we are going to do some team building exercises."

The privates all rummaged through a large create they can brought with them, until the each found the ropes.

"We'll be going for a four mile jog, all along different tracks before lunch, the harnesses won't come off time five but the last team to arrive from the jog will be wearing them till eleven tonight." Felix announced.

The team leaders quickly tied their teams together; Keira purposely put Nathan in the middle of Haley and Katrina.

Keira quickly had a quiet conversation with Felix as everyone waited on Samantha to finish binding her third person. Jacqueline had somehow managed to get herself tied on backwards. Lola closely watched as Keira added a soft chuckle, presumably to torment herself more.

"Your time starts now," Felix announced as all four girls lead their teams off in different directions. Felix couldn't help but notice how all the girls lead their teams differently. Keira lead the way he did, lots of yelling and tormenting, Sam was more into the preppy chants, Melanie gave continued encouragement/counseling and Lola, well Lola spent half of her time trying to hold her ground. Lola wasn't naturally bossy like the others, maybe because she was the smallest and second youngest, although only be a few months. Lola's self image has been slowly degrading over decent months as she watched Felix fraternize with Keira all the bloody time! Everyone knew how Lola felt about Felix, but that didn't stop Keira flaunting the fact she was with him 24/7. Felix and Keira were nearly inseparable, they've just know each other for so long, they have so man inside jokes it's often like they are speaking another language.

---

"Come on guys we're a mile in, you're doing a good job, just imagine the prize," Melanie encouraged as she noticed Peyton's head hanging lower and lower. Skills was obviously a lot fitter but the girls weren't in horrible shape.

---

"Tim! Keep your hands to yourself," Brooke snapped at her team mate. "Geez Tim, just leave her alone," Tweety commented. Lola said nothing and continued to jog along. If it wasn't for the constant bickering they could have had a pretty good chance at winning.

---

Lucas, Jake and Jacqueline were having no problems, Jacqueline was probably one of the fittest cheerleaders on the squad, probably because her mum was a bit of a health freak and she liked being able to keep up with the boys. All those years of playing every sport were finally beginning to pay off, I mean more so then that cabinet full of trophies at home.

"I don't know what I been told," Sam chanted.

"I don't know what I been told," Lucas, Jake and Jacqueline replied, Jacqueline the loudest though.

---

Keira smirked as she watched Nathan's and Katrina's frustrations with Haley grow. Haley was no athlete, very unlike Nathan who didn't even have a bead of sweat on him two miles in. Just to rub salt in the wound Keira commented, "nice job Katrina."

"Lets just walk," Katrina suggested, "we're only as strong as our weakest member."

Nathan spun around to Keira and asked, "We'll be here all month if we wait for Haley. Can't we just cut her off? I don't want to walk the whole way… What kind of boot camp involves walking?"

"Nathan I assure you I want to get back before midnight too, but rules are rules."

---

"Congratulations," Felix announced as Haley, Nathan and Katrina walked into the court yard. "You were the slowest team by over an hour."

Normally Keira would tear up at the thought of losing, but this was just to amusing to miss. Any way the challenge was between teams not the coaches.

"Sam you can undo your team now and we'll head up to the mess hall," Felix said, a bunch of groans replied as the chained students reluctantly followed.

Lucas, Jake and Jacqueline all enjoyed there new found freedom as they grabbed there food and took their seats. Not everyone had it that easy though, every one tried to move slow and not fall over. In an effort to get away form Haley as she served herself some vegetarian pasta Nathan backed into and tripped over Katrina. The chain then yanked Haley on top of Nathan, "get off me." It took a few minutes for them to all stand up in unison, with previous attempts failing miserably.

From a higher table in the back of the room Keira smiled to herself wickedly, yep this was definitely too much fun. It was also quiet amusing watching the teams bicker on seat placement, all of them wanting a spot next to their own friends. Brooke tried to get a seat near Peyton and Luc but only managed to get Peyton.

"And to think we've only been here a few hours," Brooke groaned as she took a bit of her spaghetti bolognaise. Peyton wasn't listening though, Lucas was talking to Jake about this new CD he had just got the other day, Peyton had the same one at home it was her newest favourite.

"Sawyer," Brooke said loudly, before realizing why her friend was distracted. _Unbelievable,_ Broke thought, _I thought we were past this._ Brooke went to make a grand exit but as she tried to stand she was held down by the weight of her team members.

"Sorry." Brooke apologized to Tweety who was sitting next to her, as well as chained to her.

"Brooke," whispered Katrina loudly. Once she and Brooke's attention she nodded her head towards the door where Nathan was leaving with Jacqueline.

Other couples drama always made Brooke feel better about her own relationships.

---

A few more drills were performed that afternoon primarily based around navigating obstacle courses, which as of course a lot easier for Sam's team who were free of their restraints

"You have to balance of each other," Keira dictated to her team. "Nathan, help Haley."

"Times up,' Felix yelled. "The teams that came second and third earlier can get detached now. You have an hour off before dinner, and then we're bunking down for an early night."

The team leaders and Felix headed back to their own house, as soon as the door shut Keira announced, "That was FUN!!"

Samantha had been thinking during the last exercise about what they should do with the situation, her solution may contain a slightly ulterior motive. "We really do need to separate Nathan and Hailey Felix, they're not getting anywhere. We're making the situation worse not better! Why don't we swap Nathan and Lucas around?"

Felix turned to his girlfriend for her thoughts, "they're not going to over come their differences if we separate them. If it's not working by the end of the week we can separate them."

"That sound fair enough," Felix agreed.

"I'm going to the gym for an hour... You coming?" Keira asked Felix.

"On your six," Felix responded as he chased Keira out the door.

"Seriously, those two make me throw up a little in my mouth," Melanie joked for Lola's benefit.

"Guys really. You don't need to make jokes, they're not a horrible couple and I'm fine with it." Lola lied through her teeth.

"Oh please Lola, you know just as well as I do that you want to be at the gym having Felix help you stretch," Samantha smiled sadly, she really did feel for Lola. Lola has to start fighting for what she wants, not just expecting it to come to her.

"And work on your flexibility," Melanie added.

"Whatever, he has Keira." Lola sighed.

"She's not better then you Lola, she's just more aggressive and forward." Samantha assured her friend.

"She also got there first and won't let go." Lola said firmly.

----

Hey guys what do you think?? Will Lola fight to get her man? Will Sam get to trade Luc for Nate?? OR is Nate with Jacq?? Will Mel ever get to find out more about Jake??

You'll have to keep reading to find out…

Next chapter, there will be a first kiss, a busted lip, a black eye, a few pranks too!!


	3. Week one: Day two

Week one: Day two

The alarm above the front door at six AM, the cabins occupants groaned in reply. They all slowly climbed out of bed and hurried to get dressed, some faster then others. They knew that if they weren't all dressed within ten minutes there would be hell to pay.

"Where's Nate?" Tim asked.

"Ohm, you've got to be kidding me!!" Brooke moaned.

"Jacqueline's gone too!" Katrina said quietly. Katrina wondered where the two where, she knew Jacqui wasn't interested in Nathan romantically but she was known to be a great shoulder to cry on.

The rest of the cabins occupants quickly got ready and assembled outside. To their relief Nathan and Jacqueline were already waiting for them. It was a clear and sunny day outside, you could see for miles.

"Today, we'll be indoors for a particularly fun challenge that will involve not only physical strength but will test your knowledge of your team mates." Felix announced. "Your privates are waiting for you in the gym for your warm up activity before breakfast." Felix smiled as though he had a funny private joke, the teams feared for what amused Felix so.

---

"This is cruel," Mel pointed out to her co-workers.

"No. It is character building," Keira laughed as she went through Peyton's luggage.

"It's not like we didn't do it all too…" Samantha pointed out.

"No it is wrong," Lola stated. "They are human beings we should be trying to humiliate them." Lola didn't think the activity was too bad, it was character building, she was also very glad she wasn't participating. There was no way she was going to agree with Keira though.

Through the thickly cluttered gymnasium was a range of obstacles including high fences, tunnels, ropes, rock climbing equipment and various other means of accesses the garments that were strategically placed around the room.

"You're taking your sweet time Mel," Sam pointed out as she watched Melanie slowly make her way through on of the cases.

Melanie had intentionally claimed Jake's luggage, she took her time selecting his clothes to go around the room. Inside the case she found a photo of him and a little girl, on the back was written, "Jenny and I."

The little girl in pink look so happy being with her dad. The following picture was labeled "Jenny, mum, dad and I," where all of the pictures occupants looked equally as happy, but some more worn out then others. Melanie wondered what happened to Jenny's mum… What kind of person would leave such a cute baby and Jake? Melanie shook her head, she had to stop thinking like that, she didn't even know Jake. In fact she hadn't even talked to him yet!

The girls quickly finished setting up the gym and then quickly packed away the luggage cases. The Tree Hill Ravens entered the gym will only a few lights turn on.

"Hello," Brook said loudly… Her stomach was growling and she wanted breakfast, not to play stupid games.

"Is everyone ready?" Felix asked from behind them, they turned around to look at him and grumbled their answers.

"Really? The gym this early in the morning?" Peyton whined.

"You make it sound like you've actually been to a gym before… And no I don't count a basketball arena as a gymnasium. This is a gymnasium… You're task is to collect the property that's out of place. You have five minutes to collect as much as you can, it's an individual task, and at the end you must then attach the property to its rightful owner. Forever piece you collect and match correctly you get an hour off after breakfast." The team buzzed happily at the thought of having an hour of freedom.

Felix walked over to the nearest wall; the privates returned after disposing of the luggage, the Raven's looked around at each other in confusion. Felix switched on the lights and yelled "go."

The Raven's all ran off in different directions, Keira and Felix had a good chuckle as they watched everyone realize that their underwear was spread across the room. The boys in the room quickly jumped into action as they saw some lacey red panties hanging at the top of the climbing rope. Nathan managed to get on the rope first but didn't make it to the top he wasn't paying attention, someone was watching him, he could feel it. Tweety then over took him and made it to the top first and pocketed the lacey under garment. Jake was then only male who didn't seem to be going crazy, Mel couldn't help but notice.

Brooke wanted to finded Lucas' underwear first but didn't manage it. Instead she found boxers covered in yellow canaries, Tweety's.

Jake leaped over a low beam; his hind foot got caught causing him to land awkwardly on his left foot then crash down head first on all fours. A gasp escaped Mel. Felix quickly assessed Jake; it was obvious the guy was in a lot of pain.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Peyton asked.

"No he's not that bad, Mel can you grab a few ice pack and Keira can get the car, you'd better take him down to the hospital just to be safe." Felix enforced.

"I think Mel would be fine on her own," Keira pointed out, she didn't want to be stuck at the hospital all day!

"No she'll need someone to help her move him." Felix informed his girlfriend.

"Yeah, we've got this under control," Lola smiled. Keira tried to hold it back but a glare escaped her. Brooke noticed this and planned on some how using it to her advantage.

Keira felt like whining but to save face, she obeyed Felix's wishes and went to collect the car.

Keira waited in the car listening to her iPod through the cars speakers… Not listening to her usual favorite songs. Nathan and Lucas helped Jake out to the car followed by Felix and Mel.

As Mel, Luc and Nate helped Jake into the backseat, Felix tried to talk to Keira who he thought had been acting odd.

"What's wrong? Felix asked quietly through the wound down window.

"Nothing," Keira lied through her teeth.

"How about we have lunch in town today? Jake should be okay by then, if not Mel can stay with him, Lola and Sam can supervise lunch. How does that sound?" Felix asked.

"Good," Keira nodded. That at least gave her something to look forward to, hospitals were just so infuriatingly boring!

"I'll see you later," Felix smiled.

"All set," Mel said as she climbed into the front seat of the Jeep.

Keira took the hand break off and put the car in drive, to the hospital they went.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mel asked Jake as Keira drove.

"The ice packs are helping thanks, I think I'll be okay," Jake smiled.

Mel smiled back hopefully.

"Well it's not like we thought you were going to die…" Keira bitched.

Jake gave a light laugh, as did Mel. Keira just rolled her eyes.

---

"Mr. Jagelski."

"Jake's fine," Jake informed his doctor.

"Jake, you're ankle seems to be sprained, I'd try keep off it for a fortnight, as for your wrist, it's broken but I don't think you'll need a cast but I will bandage it. I'll prescribe you some pain killers, but you're free to go once you've signed your discharge papers."

"It's okay, I'll do it," Mel offered knowing Jake shouldn't write with his broken wrist.

Keira had been bored within five minutes at the hospital and had decided to go shopping, Mel had things under control. She'd realized this morning that she needed some new pretty nightwear garments. Keira found an adorable figure hugging red number and some adorable black stilettos. She didn't want to wear her army clothes on her lunch date; they were bad enough in public.

Keira admired herself in the mirror, she had nothing to worry about, and surely Felix was missing her as much as she was missing him. The only time Felix and Keira weren't together was when they went to the toilet! Keira wasn't satisfied though, why had he sent her away, why not send Sam or Lola…?

---

Mel helped Jake sit up on the bed, it was difficult for him as he couldn't use his wrist. She then wrapped his arm over her shoulder and got ready for him stand up.

"Thanks for all your help today," Jake thanked Mel.

"Was just following orders," Mel said modestly.

"No you only had to bring me here; you didn't have to keep me company all morning."

"Yes I did, I wouldn't leave you in here by yourself," Mel smiled.

"Keira did," Jake added.

"I'm not like Keira," Mel said softly, she had just noticed how close her face was to his.

"I know," Jake assured her, he tightened his arm around her neck, willing her head closer to his. "You're much prettier, inside and out."

He then gently kissed her forehead, he didn't want to be forward but at the same time he could stay away from her. Mel lifted her and planted a quick kiss on Jake's lips.

"We'll that's awkward," Felix laughed as he and Lola entered the room. Mel blushed a vibrant scarlet, she knew she wasn't in trouble but it was still quite awkward. Mel helped Jake stand up and followed Felix out the door.

"Where's Keira?" Felix asked over his shoulder.

"Went shopping, said she'd be back around now." Mel said quietly.

"Felix," Keira said excitedly as she rushed up to her boyfriend, doing a twirl in her new outfit before kissing him. Keira had never thought she and Felix would be together forever, but how she had missed him this morning, it was ridiculous. If Lola wanted him, she would have to go through Keira. Felix was just glad to see his girl friend back to her normal self.

As Keira and Felix pulled apart, Keira noticed Lola standing behind her boyfriend.

"What's she doing here?" Keira asked angrily as she stood up straight, with the shoes made her a clear eight or so inches taller the Lola. He'd brought Lola to town for their date!

"She just wanted to see how Jake was," Felix said calmly, not knowing what Keira's problem was, but it was starting to become clearer.

"Oh. That's nice of her." Keira smiled sarcastically, "Felix can you grab me a bottle of water I'm feeling a little light headed."

To not upset Keira further, Felix quickly wandered off to find Keira a drink.

Mel sensed straight away that this wasn't going to be pretty. Keira looked scary, especially in this killer shoes and the wickedly devil like dress she was wearing.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to steal my boyfriend!!" Keira huffed.

"I'm not stealing him, I'm just trying to let him know he has other options," Lola smiled, it felt awesome to finally stand up to Keira.

"Per-lease, as if you're competition," Keira snapped.

"Then why do you look so worried."

Keira took three steps forward, her breasts her only inches from Lola's chin. "Oh I'm not worried."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Lola grinned.

Keira looked mortified and angrily jabbed her stiletto into the top of Lola's foot. Lola was wearing shoes but the stiletto had still caused quite some pain.

Lola slapped Keira across the face, leaving a large red mark. Keira quickly grabbed Lola's hair in her left hand and punched her in the nose in the upwards direction like they had been taught in self defense classes. There was a clear crunch as Lola let out a yelp of pain and wildly began punching the air in front of her, a left hook connected with Keira's mouth.

Mel and Jake stood back in horror as they watched, they knew there was nothing they could do except watch the crowd get larger.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Break it up you two!" the dark haired doctor yelled as he tried to tear the young women apart.

Bloodied and pained it was easy for the man to pull them apart. "Derek," one of the doctors groaned, "you never break up a cat fight!"

"Mark, that wasn't a cat fight, it was a brawl."

"What the hell happened?" Felix asked as he made his way through the crowd and saw the bloodied females.

"You. Don't talk to me." Keira gasped.

"Okay, let's get you girls fixed up." Derek said quietly. As soon as the doctor started to move, Lola reached around him and scratched Keira's neck and collar bone. Keira quickly retaliated and kicked Lola in the shins.

Felix grabbed Keira and pulled her away from Lola. Keira spun around within Felix's arms and placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself free of his grip. "Don't touch me!"

"You." Keira demanded as she pointed to the doctor that hadn't wanted Derek to break up the fight, "Fix my face."

The doctor grabbed an empty chart from the nurses' station, "follow me." The salt and peppered haired doctor held the door open for Keira. Felix tried to follow her but the doctor quickly took his details and promised to call once the girl had calmed down.

"I'm Doctor Mark Sloan, I just need to grab some details please," Mark informed her as he handed her the form and a pen.

As Keira filled out the form she could help but ask, "she looks worse than me right?"

Keira handed back the form, Sloan went to grab some supplies to clean her up. Keira looked in the mirror in the room's bathroom. Her face didn't look to bad, just a fat busted lip and four long scratches down her left side, from her ear to the middle of her neck. Her new dress was covered in blood, not her own though, it must have gotten there when she broke Lola's nose.

----

Ta da… Now that took forever to write, and I'm meant to be doing HW.. oh oh..

So I would really love some reviews people!!!! Loving the lola Vs keira.

Aww Mel and Jake..

More on the ravens next chapter… when the battered and bruised return to the acadamy


	4. Week one: Day three

It was a long and quiet car ride, Felix and Keira in one car, Mel, Jake and Lola in the other. The seating arrangement had been difficult as Keira didn't want to be in a car with Felix of Lola, but wanted to keep the two separate also.

"They're back," Lucas pointed out as a car pulled up the driveway, he say two people climb out of the car, one headed towards their cabin and the other headed towards them.

"Private Melanie was right behind us, she'll be returning Jake and then you guys have the rest of the day off." Felix informed the group. It was best to let Keira and Lola settle down.

Week one: Day three

"Does anyone else think there is something funny going on between Lola and Felix? I mean the way she looks at him. Like yesterday she wouldn't even let him leave the base without her. We have so got to find out what's going on with them." Brooke thought out loud.

"Brooke, let it go. He's a sleazy prick, who cares about his love life!" Peyton complained, "Hurry up and get ready, we have to be eat breakfast and met them in the gymnasium at 0700.

The Raven's just made it to the gym on time, but what met them there was something that no one saw coming, Felix, Mel and Samantha stood in the middle of the gym. Flanked on separate sides was Keira and Lola, both looked liked they had survived a coyote attack.

Keira looked scary, with her busted lip and scratches across her chest, the livid facial expression added to the mystery. She ignored the others as she adjusting her shirt, for once doing up more buttons to cover her chest.

Lola on the other hand looked rather pleased with herself, although the little white strip over her nose and favouring her left leg.

Brooke couldn't help but let out a little smile as she saw the battered leaders. It nearly killed Brooke not to say anything; her curiosity was amplified as the Felix tried to comfort Keira, although to no prevail. It was just too good, Brooke thought smiling to herself.

"Okay, we are having two, eight minutes of circuits. Sit ups, push ups, star jumps, rope climb, treadmill, weights, squats and the punching bag. Starting now."

Each team was lead to a station in the course by their leader and started their work out.

"Great job guys, come on!!" Mel encouraged her team as they climbed up the gyms rope and tries to hit the ceiling.

"Brooke, how about a little more running and a little less stuffing around?" Felix snapped as Brooke tried to interrogate Lola about her injuries.

"Lola, you have to be more firm with them," Felix instructed.

"Yeah Lola, firmness is important," Keira joked cruelly. However, the insult was an empty one; Lola had always had a much better body tone. Keira was only good at endurance events, anything that involved any strength Lola would win easily.

"Keira," Felix sighed.

Keira and Lola rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Change," Felix yelled to the gym as his stopwatch started beeping.

"Jake! Sit down! You're not fit to do bloody weights... You can have a swim later, but I'm not really comfortable with you doing too much more than that." Sam yelled while trying not to laugh.

"Lucas, faster!" Felix tormented loudly. Felix no longer had feelings for Brooke, none the less, he still couldn't stand Luc. Keira glanced across the room and noticed the frustrated look on Lucas' face.

"Haley come on," Katrina complained as Haley attempted to punch the bag.

"Oh get out of the way," Keira growled as she roughly shoved Haley out of her way and started punching the bag. Keira instructed as she punched the daylights out of the bag.

"Change!" Felix shouted. Keira huffed, internally debated whether to obey Felix or not. With a sarcastic smile Keira reluctantly moved her team onto the rope climb.

Katrina quickly climbed the first three quarters of the rope, but was unable to climb any higher.

"Nice job Katrina," Felix commented as he walked past, unsuccessfully trying to catch Keira's eye.

"Haley climb!" Keira shouted violently, to an upset Haley who was unable to travel a decent distance up the rope. The tears in Haley's eyes began to fall down her cheek as her teammates and coach glared spitefully at her.

"That's enough." Felix said loudly. The entire gymnasium stopped what they were doing to get a better look at what was going on.

Lola was concerned about the upcoming events; you never really know what Keira is going to do. Lola couldn't figure out why Felix was even attracted to her.

"Why are you ruining my fun?" Keira asked defiantly.

"Fun? Keira you've gone to far."

"Jealousy is cute on you," Keira smiled.

Felix tried is best not to say anything, and nearly succeeded, but accidentally let slip, "Not so cute on you."

"Really? My doctor disagrees. He liked the jealously splashed all over my face; apparently it is delicious on me." Keira smiled at the recollection of yesterday afternoon.

"Okay!" Felix said harshly, before quickly deciding how to resolve the original issue. "Lucas, swap with Nathan. Everyone get back on your equipment."

"What about Haley?" Keira questioned. She had no interest in having the whiney girl in her team. It was a shame to lose Nathan but Lucas looked quite athletic. Quite cute also, apart from his little button nose.

"Haley, you can join Sam's team, Jake, you can go to Mel's team and Peyton you can join Keira's team. No Haley swap with Skillz. Is everyone happy?" Felix asked sarcastically.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably on the spot; it's not that she didn't trust Lucas. She did, but she knew Peyton and Luc had history... A history she was sure Keira was fully aware of.

Jake couldn't help but smile cutely to Mel; he even let out a small chuckle when Mel blushed.

"Okay, we will do this for the next ten minutes then I have a surprise for you." Felix said loudly, the false confidence in his voice was evident. Whatever his surprise was, the team had a feeling it wasn't going to be fun.

"Well Katrina, looks like it's just you and I left." Keira smiled, "as long as Peyton doesn't slow us down I'm sure we'll be fine."

Felix blew his whistle and the teams jumped into action, all except Jake that is.

---

"Nice job," Felix yelled out ten minutes later. "Okay, time for a bit of friendly competition. Jake you will love it."

"Okay, you're all going on a little camping trip. It's a two night expedition, it will help you realise what you need to work on for the final challenge. And since Jake can't walk he has been given the aid of a quad bike. However this is only to be used to carry Jake, the bikes fuel and half pack of supplies. The rest of you have a whole backpack each to fill with which ever supplies you deem necessary. You have twenty minutes to discuss strategies and grab all the supplies you can carry from out the back."

---

"How long till lunch?" Haley asked, she had never been one for going without food.

"Once we find the next checkpoint we will have a break, till then, you can pick up the pace," Mel insisted. She already knew they were at a huge advantage. Her team not only had two females, but their only male was currently crippled!

"How are you guys going?" Felix asked as he pulled up on his two-wheeler.

"A bit behind schedule but I'm sure we can make it up." Mel responded.

"Mel's a great leader," Jake flattered.

Mel hide her face as she blushed, Jake really was to kind. However, it was a bit hard to believe that one guy could be so great..."

---

Sam's team has Nate and Skillz as pack horses, both men were very capable weight carriers and had large backpacks full of the necessary camping supplies and nearly twice as much food as the other groups.

Sam couldn't help but stare as Nathan's biceps flexed as he adjusted his backpack. Nathan was oblivious to this as he carefully shifted across the rough surface.

"Nice guys, we must only be a few kilometres out now. We should be able to get to the cabins before nightfall, I think we'll be the only team to make it." Sam encouraged.

"Lucky," Nathan commented, "looks like it's going to be cold tonight."

"Come on Nathan, worse comes to worse we could always snuggle for body heat," Jacq joked. Surprisingly at that comment Nathan turned and smiled cheekily at Sam, causing her heart to nearly beat out of her chest.

The group heard Felix about a minute before they saw him... "Wow, you guys are doing well. You must be at least five K's ahead of the following team. I think I'll be seeing you at the cabin tonight."

---

"Tim leave Brooke alone!" Lola said loudly, Tim had been hassling Brooke and herself the entire journey.

"Felix" Lola whispered happily as the attractive man entered the vicinity.

Seeing Felix reminded Brooke of her boyfriend out in the woods with her best friend, she didn't feel comfortable about it, to say the least. She hadn't been a very good and girlfriend recently, Brooke was convinced that Lucas had noticed her pre-occupation with her ex's love life.

Lola walked out in front of the group so she could talk to Felix, who was now pushing his motorbike, without being overheard.

"I'm sorry about before," Felix apologised, "Keira is out of line. She's just really jealous at the moment."

"Oh?" Lola asked suggestively.

"Yeah, she's really worried. She thinks there's something between you and me, actually it's weird because when we were younger, before we got together, she actually suggested that I should ask you out!"

"Oh..." Lola said disappointingly, she was that close to getting the man of her dreams, Keira even thought Lola and Keira should be together.

"I really don't know what I'm meant to do?" Felix said awkwardly. "She's so worried aout me leaving her... She is just leaving me first. It's so stupid."

"Felix I will always be there for you. So will Keira. But I don't think I'm the person you should be asking." Lola said bluntly. Felix was rubbing in her face the fact that they weren't together.

---

"Peyton keep up," Keira bullied.

"Are you right?" Felix asked Peyton.

"We are fine," Keira smiled sincerely, "we have Luc looking after us. Lucky cause Peyton's useless."

Felix decided to not waste his words on Keira... There was zero chance of her listening.

"How are you going on schedule?" Felix asked.

"I don't think we're going to make it, but it is okay because we have our tents. And don't worry, I'll keep Luc out of the other girls tent. I won't leave his side all night." Keira smiled wickedly.

----

DF. Hope you all love it guys!!

If I don't get some reviews this time I might cry.

Poor Brooke though, Luc sharing a tent with Keira. And poor Lola, Felix is so blind!! Nathan and Haley are shocking. Hope Jake feels better soon!


End file.
